keira the archer
by cupcake1002
Summary: Keira, the mysterious new half-blood that is introduced by Chiron. An archer who will surprise everyone. A new prophesy, a new story... Monsters of all kinds are reforming much too fast. A new team of heroes are introduced. Adventure, a little romance, action, pranks, gods and monsters are all included!
1. How it all started

I always thought I was a regular, normal, mortal girl. Living in the modern world were Greek myths were...well...myths! I used to live in a minuscule apartment with just my dad. I usually fail all my classes and have a best friend. His name is Hector... We tend to create a lot of havoc together. We both have ADHD and dyslexia. Yet, my extremely dull life changed the day of the school archery competition...

I cautiously grabbed my last arrow and placed the head of it onto the frail string of my bow. I looked beside me, Adreanna was also doing the same. When she realised I was looking at her she sneered. Before I could snap back, the voice of my school principal, Mrs Kraemer echoed throughout the archery field. "The final round of the school archery competition is about to commence!" She shouted in her serious voice. And the crowd erupted in cheers. "Adreanna and Keira, head to head! Who will win this years competition?" And thats when the crowd went berserk! Shouting our names out loud.

I gulped, staring at the crowd of students. I tried to keep calm except it's quite hard to when there is a crowd of over a thousand people staring at you. I caught sight of Hector as he gave me the thumbs up. Which made me feel a little better..

I refocused my thoughts and vision onto the target which was a couple of meters in front of me. _This competition meant everything to me!_ I locked my bow in position. _Could I really win this?_ I gently pulled the string back with ease until it reached my ear. My spine tingled with adrenaline...

Just as I was about to release the string, a massive bird flew into the archery range... wait! It was much to large to be a bird. To my utter and complete surprise the "bird" shouted my name!

'Keira!' It screeched.

'Give me the bow'.

I stared at the bird in disbelief as it zoomed towards me. This couldn't be happening... could it?

I was frozen in the spot and my legs turned to jelly.

To my relief and bewilderment Hector raced towards me... with no crutches!

To my relief and bewilderment Hector raced towards me...with no crutches!

His curly, cocoa coloured hair bounced up and down as he raced down from the stands at amazing speed. Considering 5 minutes ago he could barely walk and was aided by crutches. However, that wasn't the strangest thing I saw that day, the strangest thing was that he had furry, goat legs!

"Run!" He shrieked. Right before the bird could grab me with it's razor sharp claws. The bird snarled when it realised it did not catch me.

"What in the world is that thing!" I panted. "Why do you have goat legs! What is happening?" I shouted back, desperate for answers.

"I'll explain everything when we are safe! For now follow me.. and hurry!"

I decided to take his advice and ran for my life...

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter was so short [just setting the scene] Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. If you did and wan't me to write more, please review :) What do you think the bird was? What do you think will happen next?**


	2. The truth

**Thanks miramisa90212, KatieElizabethGrace, Kylie Galen [Guest] and Maddy123456789 for reviewing. **

**KatieElizabethGrace, Maddy123456789 and miramisa90212 for favoriting**

**and KatieElizabethGrace, Maddy123456789 and LacrosseXgod for following**

**This is my second chapter: "the truth" [Not great at coming up with titles]. It's not that great as I have been away and havn't had much time to edit.**

**Hope you enjoy! And It's a little longer than the first chapter [that was just the prologue] :)**

After that, everything just got a whole lot more confusing. My heart was pounding in my chest and my legs moved at a remarkable pace.

Although I don't believe it would count if you were running from a talking bird with extremely sharp claws and a vicious physique.

"What is happening!" I bellowed once again but did not mean for it to come out so forceful.

Hector turned and grinned at me as if this were all some kind of joke but then stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. Causing me to also stop running.

"Coast is clear" He stated and relaxed a little. Despite this, he pulled out a small bronze dagger. I eyed the dagger yet decided that the blade was the least of my problems.

"What just happened?" I repeated for the third time. Panting and gasping for breath.

"What was that...thing?"

"That "thing" is called a harpy and your lucky you survived" He replied as if it were nothing, twirling the blade in his hand.

"It won't follow us any longer, the fleece will protect us" He stated quickly afterwards before I could get mad...

Hector and I had known each other for...quite some time now. He was my only friend and I'm pretty sure I was his only friend as well. We agreed not to keep any secrets from each other. But this! I stared at his goat legs... and broad cheesy grin. He was always the Joker at school. I smiled as I remembered the one time he and I had added blue food colouring into everyones milk. The look on the headmasters face! Priceless!

I snapped back to reality as Hector then led me on. So many questions were racing through my mind!

He led me through a vast array of greenery until we reached a hill. Sitting on the very top was a tall pine tree and laying on one of the branches was the golden fleece Hector was talking about. It seemed to be glowing as if it was surrounded by a magical aura. Although, I knew that couldn't possibly be the case as that sort of thing was only real in fictional books.

"Where are we?" I stammered still gazing at the golden fleece in awe.

"Welcome, to camp half-blood" He said and grinned once again. Although I couldn't see any camp as the hill was blocking my view.

We trudged up the hill towards "camp half-blood". At that moment as you could imagine, I was quite puzzled. My mind was racing and I couldn't quite grab hold of the situation.

Hector must have realised how puzzled I looked and began to explain in as much detail as he could.

"Uh...how can I put this...?" He began.

"Uh, you know the Greek Gods?"

I rolled my eyes

"Yes, of course I know about them!"

"Well...they are real!" He declared.

I chuckled, knowing that it was another one of Hector's tricks.

"Sure! and I bet medusa is real too is she!?" I laughed

"Uh...maybe". Hector looked nervous.

"...look, i'm just going to break it to you... your a demigod Keira! Half greek god and half human. The reason you never knew who your parents were was because one of them was a god!"

I studied his expression and It looked dead serious! I started to realise that he may actually be telling me the truth. Though I could barely believe it! My parent? a god! And even more: Me! A demigod!

He went on: " And we both have ADHD because it hard-wires us for battle and dyslexia because it hard- wires us to read ancient greek and latin" He still looked dead serious.

"A greek god?!" I questioned. "Are you kidding?"

"N..no!" He replied. "Look I know it's a big shock and I'm not that great at explaining [It was true] but once I take you to camp half-blood, everything will make sense."

I hardly believed that but tried to think of something else.

I pointed to his legs "Uh...".

"Oh" He began "I'm half goat!" His grin reappeared.

"A Satyr to be exact".

I stared at him blankly "So.. what your trying to say is, I'm 50% greek god...and 50% human?" He nodded. " And my best friend is half goat!" He nodded again.

"Who is my parent then? I mean the God?" I asked although at that moment it didn't really matter.

"You'll find out sooner or later. C-mon! We have to introduce you to Chiron! He is the director of the camp" Hector said enthusiastically as we reached the top of the hill. And that was when I got a glimpse of Camp half-blood...

**Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow :) I will try update once or twice every week :)**


	3. Camp

**Hope you enjoy this third chapter!**

**And thanks for the many reviews/favorites/follows! **

**Thanks fanofpijo and miramisa90212 for being my 10th and 11th reviewers!**

**KatieElizabethGrace for being my 5th favorite**

**and...**

**for being my 6th follower!**

"It's the only safe place for demigods" I heard Hector remark. Yet I was too amazed by my surroundings that I didn't pay much attention.

"Except for the Roman camp of course! They wear purple! Who wears purple! Orange is a more suitable colour in my opinion!" He babbled on. I stared at the camp. It was prodigious! We could see everything from the top of the hill.

There was a vast flowing lake that cut across the camp.

To the right of it I could just make out a large amphitheater, some courts, loads of training facilities and a large, sky blue, wooden house that reminded me of a reception at a hotel.. but much bigger.

To the left of the lake were many cabins, cabins of all sorts!

Hector saw where I was staring and babbled on yet again

"Those are the cabins to your left. After the titan war Percy J. [He is a legend here at camp by the way.] asked the Gods to have a cabin for every godly parent. Even the minor ones! And they get claimed straight away!"

"Wait." I interrupted "Claimed?"

He smiled "Yeah it's when your godly parent claims you as their child"

"Oh" I replied yet was a little puzzled.

I went on gaping at the camp. I could also make out a mighty arena and a great big forest. The trees were rich dark green and looked a little spooky.

However, the thing that amazed me the most was the amount of "demi-gods" There were. All doing various activities like archery, rock climbing and sword fighting! Some of the campers were quite young, probably the youngest could have been 5 or 6 years old!

Apparently I was taking too long and we had to go down to Chiron the camp director. [Typical Hector!] Hector and I galloped down the hill towards the large, wooden, reception looking house. Tumbling and tripping on the way down. Hector grabbed my hand and it felt warm in mine. I looked at him and blushed, immediately letting go.

"Uh..." hector began also blushing.

"This is the big house and where you will find Chiron the camp director." He said just as we reached the sky blue house.

The door creaked as Hector opened it for me.

Now I know why they call it the big house. Inside there were four floors. Despite that, we walked into what looked like an office/ apartment. Sitting in the back of the room was a polished, timber desk. In the middle of the room was a worn, white rug and to the side of it was an old record player which had a thick layer of dust over the top of it. And there was a great deal of paperwork scattered all over the place. Oh! Did I mention there was a huge man with curly brown hair like Hector's that was half horse! The man smiled and I could tell he was the man called "Chiron" that Hector told me about. I couldn't help but stare at him. From waist up he was a bulky, large man with bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard. Yet had a kind of twinkle in his eye. From waist down he had the legs of a horse with thinning brown hair.

"What a lovely surprise" Chiron exclaimed. "Who have you brought here Hector?"

"This is Keira sir" He replied grinning once again.

"Welcome Keira! I see you have made it to camp safely! All thanks to Hector" He said and ruffled Hectors hair.

"You better show her around then eh?"

"Sure" Hector replied and walked out gesturing for me to do the same.

"Make sure you two are ready for dinner! Take care! The claiming ceremony is tonight!" He called out quickly.

Hector and I both nodded and walked out of the house and out into the open air. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs, a spider lowered itself from it's web and appeared right in front of me. I squealed and thrashed my hands in the air, trying to get it away from me. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I probably looked ridiculous because Hector chuckled and grabbed a stick to move it away from me. As soon as he carried it away I began to calm down a little but my heart was still thumping in my chest. When Hector came back he looked at me then at the now empty wood frame where the spider had been and burst out laughing.

"Very funny!" I grumbled.

"Sorry" He chuckled "It's just that... I never knew something that small could frighten someone so much!" He replied.

"Come on, lets go on with the tour shall we?"

"Sure" I replied, glad to change the subject. I'm not sure why I'm so afraid of those tiny things, it's just something about them...

"These are the training facilities. Where there are a wide range of activities you can try out. Why don't you have a go." Hector explained whilst pointing towards a sheltered area with many stations.

I nodded and walked towards a rack of swords. I grabbed one but it felt too heavy in my hand. I tried some moves I had seen on TV yet was hopeless and moved on to the daggers. I reached out for one and yet again found that it just didn't feel right. Then I remembered the bow I had carried with me from the school archery competition. I took my pack off and got my bow and arrows out. I spotted some targets and excitedly raced towards them. Many other campers had bows and were quite capable of using them. I found an empty space and cautiously placed the head of my arrow onto the frail string of my bow. I had made the bow myself but I had no time to admire my handiwork as I was too busy concentrating. I gently pulled the string back with ease until it reached my ear. My eyes were locked on the bull's eye and my spine tingled with adrenaline... I remembered the school competition, when I thought everything was normal... but I looked around me, many half bloods just like me.

I refocused my thoughts onto the target. Slowly, ever so slowly I released the string. It hurled towards the target like a falcon zooming towards it's prey. I watched as it got closer and closer to the target. I closed my eyes...

I then heard cheering. The campers around me were smiling kindly and clapping. I looked towards the target and I found that the arrow had hit the bulls eye! I was ecstatic! Hector smiled at me and also clapped. For the first time that day, I was happy to be at camp half-blood, to be a demi-god. I felt like i belonged...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Much more coming soon and many surprises installed! **

**Who do you think Keira's godly parent is? What happened between Hector and Keira? What will happen at the claiming ceremony?**


	4. claiming

**Thanks Plug1119 for being the 15th reviewer!**

The sky grew dark and the stars steadily began to appear and looked as if they were winking at me. When this took place my fellow campers began to walk towards the dinning pavilion. Hector finished off his tour and then lead me towards the dinning pavilion. It was a huge sandstone building that had no roof but was framed in greek columns on a hill that overlooked the sea. There were many tables and I could tell that most of them had just been added as most of them were bright and clean whilst others were faded and a little grimy. All the campers seemed to know where they had to go... except me. Hector gestured towards Chiron and then walked off to what looked like a brand new table of many other Satyrs like himself.

I was now the centre of attention. I glared at Hector "Thanks for ditching me!" I thought.

I walked towards Chiron. He smiled and it seemed to make me feel warm inside. I was never a social person and felt a little edgy around others except Hector.

I managed a smile back.

"Welcome campers" Came Chiron's strong, powerful voice.

"As you may know, we have a new camper. This is Keira" He went on gesturing toward me with his hand.

Many campers nodded in approval and some cheered remembering my perfect shot at the training facilities.

Everyone watched eagerly, waiting. I could feel the many eyes staring at me. What are they waiting for? I asked myself. Then something happened... A warm sensation ran through me. I became more aware, my eyesight clearer. Then the campers cheered. Hector beamed then shouted "I knew it!"

"Keira! Daughter of Athen-" Chiron began, then stopped abruptly.

His expression changed. He looked at me blankly. The campers also stopped cheering and stared at me in awe and some even gasped. They were staring above my head. I turned my head towards where they were looking and saw an orange glowing bow above an blue and gold owl. Even Hector was staring at me in such confusion. Which soon turned into amazement. Now I was the one confused. Couldn't you only have one godly parent?

Chiron finally stopped staring and burst out with excitement that he could not contain. "This has only ever happened once before!" "So rarely this ever happens!"

He mumbled "At my camp!". He seemed to realise that he said that out loud and blushed a little.

Finally the eyes were off me and on Chiron. My mind was racing! What had just happened? What was the glowing bow? All these questions and many more raced through my head.

"Keira!" He shouted looking thrilled. Me.. not so thrilled.

"Daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy!" He shouted. Yet I knew there was something more. Everyone held there breath.

"Blessed by Apollo! God of the sun, light and archery!" Every gasped once again, their Mouth's agape.

"Training must commence straight away! Tomorrow morning! I expect big things from you Keira!" Chiron said. The campers cheered and their applause echoed in my head.

The whole time this occurred I stood there, absolutely confused. I was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy! My feet were glued to the floor. I was dumbstruck, astonished, amazed. Words can not explain how I felt!

That moment was the real eye opener for me. All these so called "Myths" were real. The gods were real!

"Percy, Annabeth, Hector" Chiron called out. A teenage boy with sea green eyes, messy black hair and a cheesy grin just like Hector's stood up. As well as a tall girl about the same age as the boy with stormy, but kind grey eyes. And long, blonde hair tied in a pony tail which was hanging down her shoulder. I guessed the boy was Percy and the girl was Annabeth.

"You will train her" Chiron finished.

Percy, Annabeth and Hector nodded. The girl, Annabeth looked delighted. I remembered Hector telling me that anyone who had the same godly parent were half-brothers/sisters. Thats when I realised Annabeth was my half sister. She had a warm smile and I could tell she had a kind and thoughtful personality...

Dinner was great! Except for the fact that I was still so dumbstruck. My knees were wobbly and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

We had a lovely dinner of BBQ'ed sausages, steak, veggies and everything imaginable! Also served with grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese and toasted bread. All this was served by the wood Nymphs. I sat at the Athena table next to Annabeth along with my many siblings. The table had a white cloth over it with a purple trim. I gobbled up my food as I was famished. I was also amazed by the magical goblets. Annabeth showed me how they fill themselves up with anything I wanted. So I had a satisfying cup of cold lemonade.

After we had finished eating, Annabeth took the lead looking as excited as ever.

"C-mon Keira! I'll give you a tour of the Athena cabin!" Hector and Percy followed close behind.

She led me towards a blue and gold building with a perfectly carved owl above the doorway.

Inside looked like a workshop and library with plain white curtains. The bunk beds were pushed up against the was as if sleeping didn't matter very much. There were thousands of bookshelves, home to many books and old scrolls. In the middle of all these bookshelves were simple, wooden tables and chairs with blue and gold cushions. The other side of the room which looked like a workshop was also filled with tables and workbenches. There were also cupboards stacked with materials to build things. Laying on the benches were amazing 3-D models of buildings. Blueprints, old war maps were all displayed on the wall. The cabin was packed yet very cosy.

I was amazed. This was the perfect place for me! I felt as if this were the missing puzzle piece in my life. It was perfect.

Annabeth grinned as she saw my expression.

"Great huh?" She asked

I was speechless

"It's...perfect!" I couldn't help but beam from ear to ear.

"Better get some shut eye so we are ready for training tomorrow morning." Annabeth commented.

"..bye Keira see you at training tomorrow" Hector mumbled before leaving, blushing again.

I waved goodbye.

"See ya! Look forward to training ya!" Shouted Percy once he reached the door.

I saw Annabeth grin the roll her eyes.

"Night sea-weed brain" she added.

"Night!" Percy replied grinning.

Annabeth then showed me to my bunk bed. I carefully laid down my things next to the bed and jumped in. I was exhausted...

**What do you think? She is the daughter of Athena! Blessed by Apollo! What do you think will happen next? What will happen at training?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Restarting

Hi everyone!

Sorry I have taken so long to update!

I have decided to restart my story to add more detail and not rush the story as much.

I will write the first few chapters and post as soon as possible!

Sorry to all you who have read all the chapters! I will update soon!

Thanks! And remember to review again! :)


	6. dreams

**Hi everyone! So sorry it has taken me this long to update! You can blame my school for giving me so many assessments. [I will attempt to update once a week] Anyway the chapter after this is when things start going terribly wrong! Hope you enjoy. Also, thank you to my awesome beta [maddy123456789] who spent her time editing this chapter! [Also, her stories are amazing!]**

**Since it has been so long since I have updated I will do a recap [I'v never written one before so it may not be very good, this is just to quickly remind you of what happened]: **

**Keira just got introduced to camp half blood by Hector, he discovered her fear of spiders and incredible talent [Archery]. That night, Keira got claimed as a daughter of Athena and also blessed by Apollo. She just met Annabeth who shows her around the Athena cabin and Chiron wants her to start training first thing the next morning because he expects big things, yet Keira is not too sure. Right now, Keira is asleep :)**

I'm not sure if this is a demigod thing... but I had the worst dream!

It wasn't like a nightmare a normal person would get. This was definitely something else. Darkness engulfed me and everything was pitch black. Everything was fuzzy and unfocused like a badly tuned TV, but it felt so real. I could just make out a tall male figure's, shadow.

"Finally! Everything is coming together!" A raspy voice crackled as the dream shifted in and out of focus. I guessed that was the tall shadow. His arm's seemed to be crossed and he towered over me like a sky scraper. Suddenly, a short, chubby figure appeared.

"Y..ye..yes m..m..aster" Came a shaky voice, the chubby man was trembling."A.. is g..going w..w...well".

The dream became unfocussed again and even though I couldn't see anything, I could sense the chubby man's fear.

Then my surroundings went pitch black. All I could hear was the sound of static and disjointed seconds of a conversation...

After what seemed like hours of complete darkness, my vision came back to me clear and sharp.

The tall shadow who I assumed was the master sneered. "Once we rid of those "half bloods" we can go on with our plan!"

He said "half bloods" in such a way that it made me shiver in fear. What were these men doing? Why did they want to get rid of half bloods?

The tall, dark figure stiffened. "There is another presence here. Demigod show yourself!" The shadow man barked...

I woke up gasping for breath, my heart thumped against my chest and my eyes were wide open in terror. I checked the clock next to me. It was three o clock in the morning! I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around, my half brothers and sisters were still fast asleep.. except for one of the tallest who was sitting at the desk, working hard. I immediately knew it was Annabeth. I cautiously got out of bed and walked over towards her. She turned around looking a little surpised and caused a huge pile of paper to fly everywhere. I could see the dark circles under her eyes but also the glint of enthusiasm and excitement in her eyes.

"How come your up so early?" She questioned.

"Uh.. nightmares" I replied nervously.

I wasn't ready to share my dream yet.. I was still trying to figure out what happened myself, but I knew we were in danger.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh.. designs for olympus" She said casually.

I looked at her, mouth agape.

"Olympus?" I questioned, dumbstruck. "The Olympus!"

She grinned "Yeah! After the last war the Gods made me the official designer of Olympus" She said looking proud, chest puffed up.

"You've been there? To Olympus?" I asked, eager to know more.

"Yeah!" She replied, saying it as it were nothing.

I hesitated for a bit then decided to ask. "Have...uh...have you met our mum?"

Annabeth smiled kindly. "A couple of times. Not many children get to meet their godly parents. I guess if you did something heroic, then you might, or she might contact you through your dreams". She smiled again.

"Oh," I replied, trying not to look as crushed as I felt. I had never met my parents and now that I knew who my mum was, my last hope, I was completely crushed. Yet a spark of hope was still alive;

Annabeth's words echoed in my head. 'If you did something heroic"...

Once we had a delicious breakfast, Annabeth, Hector and Percy led me to our training session. First up was the sword fighting arena. Great! Percy twirled his sword in his hand casually.

The arena was a huge fenced off area, the ground was sand and I heard the clang of swords and battle cries even from where I was. I gulped as we finally reached the front of the arena, but Percy just smiled and led me to the middle where all the action was. Swords were zooming past our heads and none of the three seemed to care. I was surprised when I saw kids as young as 5 fighting.

I squealed and jumped out of the way as Percy threw a sword towards me.

"Whoops!" He shouted over all the noise. "I forgot, you have never seen a sword before right?"

I nodded still shaken by the fact that Percy had just thrown a sword at me.. And that it would probably get even worse from there. As I finally gained the courage to pick up the sword, I immediately realised that it didn't feel right in my hands. Even after Percy taught me how to hold it properly, it just didn't feel right. I was clumsy and almost always missed. Percy on the other hand, dodged and jabbed like a pro. He swung the sword with such ease that I was jealous. I versed the three and a couple of other campers but lost every single match and after missing Hector's head by inches, I decided to stop. Percy looked a little disappointed but at the same time, relieved.

Once we packed up, we walked to the next station. Hector led me through the next course which was the skills and agility course. This is where things got complicated...

**Hope you enjoyed! This next part is going to be pretty chaotic! So please keep reviewing! Any advice would be great too!**


	7. Things go wrong

**Hey Everyone! This is the chapter where things turn out badly, hope you enjoy! Please review if you enjoyed and want to see more. Also, once again thanks to my beta maddy123456789.**

"Welcome to the agility course!" Hector began along with his cheesy grin.

I managed a small smile but it was forced. I knew this wouldn't end well, I wasn't co-ordinated nor was I balanced.

Hector grabbed my hand and helped me up to the first wooden bar, then grasped the wooden plank with two hands and swung himself up onto the wood. He got up on his furry hooves with a clonk and wiped himself off.

By the 3rd or 4th plank I felt a little better about the agility course.

We briskly jumped from bar to bar, laughing.

"See, it isn't that bad!" Hector said.

"Hmm... I guess" I answered with a small smile.

Hector then took advantage of me and took the lead and sprung onto the next plank.

"I'm winning!" He declared balancing on the bar with one leg.

"Not for long!" I teased and leapt onto the bar along with him.

We raced up the next few planks together, head to head.

Yet for some reason the higher we went, the more worried I became.

By the 10th plank I began to get a little fidgety. I held onto Hectors shoulder, my knuckles were incredibly white as my heart pounded in my chest and beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

Once we reached the last and highest plank of wood we stopped for a little.

I was breathing short, rapid breaths. My hand was still firmly attached to Hector's shoulder and I felt a little light-headed. All the fun had died down and now I just felt terrified.

The plank under my feet groaned under the pressure of Hector and I. I gulped, was it meant to do that? I hoped not. I could feel the plank moving ever so slightly under my feet.

I made the mistake of looking down. My eyes widened in shock. We must have been at least 10 meters off the ground. Hector turned to me with a smile still spread across his face. I'm positive he was enjoying this plenty more than me. Hector saw the anxious look on my face and held my hand reassuringly.

"You will be fine." He beamed.

By then, Annabeth, Percy and a group of other campers had crowded around below us and began cheering. When Hector realised this, he held his head up high and waved, enjoying the moment... Typical Hector!

...

As this was going on, my gaze fell upon a boy in the very back of the newly formed crowd. He had messy, short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His olive skin seemed to almost glow in the sunlight. He winked and I could feel my cheeks grow pink. I immediately tore my eyes off him when Hector realised what was happening. He looked back and forth from me to the boy. His eyebrows creased... the plank groaned for a second time. I stared at the plank nervously.

...

Just as Hector and I were about to grab the rope to get down, the wooden plank underneath us groaned once again.

"Is it supposed to make that noise?" I mumbled, fear getting the best of me.

"Uh... probably not" Hector admitted.

And just as I attempted to grab the rope, I heard the wood split and before I knew it, I was tumbling through the air! My long, black hair whipped around me in the wind as I zoomed towards the ground at an incredible speed.

I shut my eyes tight. Just as I thought I was about to hit the ground, maybe break an arm or both. I landed on something not quite as hard.

Groaning, I rolled off this lump and onto my back, my arms spread out. Slowly, my eyelids opened. Silver spots appeared and disappeared. But I could just make out Annabeth and Percy's blurry, worried faces.

I looked to my side, the boy with the blonde hair lay next to me. Had he caught me? I blushed once again. He got up and smiled weakly.

"...T..thanks." I murmured.

The boy nodded. Now that I could see him closely I realised that he had a large scar across one of his cheeks, he had a hammer hanging out of his tattered, aged belt and his camp half-blood T-shirt looked a little faded. I couldn't help but smiling. He held a hand out for me and I thankfully took it. He hauled me up off the dirt ground. I blushed... Then came back to my senses.

Where was Hector? I looked to my other side, Hector lay on the ground like me seconds ago, his eyes shut tight. I ran over to him in panic. The guy with the blonde hair looked a little hurt, but it didn't matter at the moment. Hector obviously needed me more. Percy and Annabeth were already on their knees next to him.

As I rushed towards him, they made way for me. I crouched next to his head and felt for his pulse... Phew! I felt it beat slow and steady... I stayed crouched next to Hector for quite a while but soon I felt tears pouring down my face. Percy put his arm around me to comfort me while Annabeth grabbed something out of her backpack, a small vial filled with golden liquid. She held it over Hector so a drop fell into his mouth.

...

After a moment of complete silence and a few sobs from me, Hector's eyes slowly opened. A warming sensation came over me, he was ok! I hugged him in relief, not daring to let go.

Hector's smile reappeared and boy was I glad to see it!

"What did I miss?" He asked.

...

Just when I thought everything was ok, Chiron ran...or... trotted into the agility course area. His eyes were wide open and he looked immensely panic-stricken.

"Sound the alarms!" He shouted. Three Satyrs came up behind Chiron and blew horns shaped like massive shells. The deep, rich sound echoed through the whole of camp. What was happening?

"Weapons at the ready!" Chiron shouted, he paused for a moment

"A monster got through the barrier! and not any monster!"...

**Thanks for reading chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more, please review.**

**Who do you think this mysterious boy is? Who is his godly parent? What is this monster doing and how did it get past the borders of the camp? Will Hector recover from his fall?**


	8. meeting the minotaur

**Thanks everyone for all the favorites and follows! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please review if you have. P.s: The last chapter was really bad, I hope this one is better [I had to rush them because of work].**

_"Weapons at the ready!" Chiron shouted, he paused for a moment, "A monster got through the barrier! And not any monster..."_

Percy immediately uncapped riptide. The pen suddenly grew into a deadly sword. His face looked dead serious too. Annabeth drew her dagger from her belt and all the campers around us drew their weapons. Even the boy with the blonde hair pulled his hammer out of his belt.

Me... well.. thats a different story. I began to shake and I could feel the butterflies begin to fly around in my stomach, except it didn't feel like butterflies, it felt more like dinosaurs stomping around in my stomach.

Hector attempted to get up but he immediately fell to the floor and turned pale all over again. I fumbled through my backpack and got my bow out and stepped in front of him, trying to look brave. I feebly placed the arrow on the string of my bow and pulled it back with shaky hands, pointing it towards the forest.

We all turned towards the forest. I could hear a distant thump. It sounded far away. We all waited in silence, each and everyone's eyes were fixed on the motionless trees.

Then suddenly, a group of birds fled from the trees and the forest began to shake. The thumping got louder and louder until I couldn't bear it. Everyone put their hands to their ears. Thick masses of grey smoke drifted up out of the forest and a horrendous snarl echoed through the trees.

"Oh no.." gulped Percy. Suddenly his deadly look became a look of panic. His arms began to shake along with riptide. If Percy, the pro, monster fighter was afraid of what was behind those trees, I'm not too sure how I would handle it.

And then it appeared, the most horrid..."thing" I had ever seen. It's blazing, ferocious, red eyes looked, searching the camp. It's thick, shaggy brown hair covered it's whole body and those deadly horns looked like they had just been sharpened...

"THE MINOTAUR!" Someone shouted from the crowd of half bloods. Everyone then went into panic mode, some of the younger campers ran to their cabins and everyone else began to shout in panic. Percy, Annabeth, Hector, myself, the boy with blonde hair and a couple of others were the only ones standing. We all stood in a line directly behind the satyrs and Chiron. Who stared at the minotaur with a fierce, firm look.

"What are you doing at my camp!?" He demanded yet it wavered at the end.

The minotaur snarled revealing his razor-edged fangs.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that!" He jeered

Chiron growled.

"Leave!" Percy said in his strongest, most fierce voice as he stepped forward and pointed his sword to the Minotaur.

"Ooh! What have we here son of Poseidon? Nice to see you again!" He jeered. Percy pushed the tip of his sword harder onto the Minotaur.

"Touchy! But no need for that, anyway, your meek weapons don't stand a chance against me!" The minotaur blew another cloud of thick grey smoke and flicked Percy's sword out of the way.

Percy's eyes widened as he just missed the minotaur's razor sharp horn by inches. He jumped out of the way and ran towards riptide which was now hidden behind some grass behind the minotaur. But the minotaur was simply too fast. He blocked Percy's path with his foot and laughed.

"No need for all of this!" He laughed and tripped Percy over with his foot. The anger bubbled inside of Percy and his face grew red.

"How dare you hurt my boyfriend!" Snapped Annabeth and she ran towards the minotaur through the crowd of demigods with her dagger held high. She swung her dagger, missing the minotaur's side by centimeters. But it wasn't over, while the minotaur was busy laughing at the "meek mortals" Annabeth hit his feet with her dagger. He yelped in pain.

"Your going to pay for that!" He bellowed and flicked her out of the way, sending her flying.

Who was this monster!? How dare he hurt my friends! I decided I needed to do something, no matter how scared I was. I gained the courage to draw my bow and aim it at the minotaur's leg. I released the string and sent the arrow soaring through the sky towards the minotaur. It hit him directly on the foot where Annabeth had hit him with her dagger. He yelped once again and grabbed his foot.

I smiled to myself, but not for long... He came storming up towards us, his eyes more fierce than ever.

He growled, staring directly at me. I gulped. Just as he came up to me, a black hammer hit him on the head. He turned away from me and looked towards where the hammer had come from with a hideous look.

Relieved, I too turned to where the hammer had come from. It was the boy who had caught me! Once again I had been saved by this stranger! But there was no time to thank him because the Minotaur was fuming.

"How dare you-" But to our relief, he was cut off by Annabeth and Percy who had sneaked up behind him and now had their two weapons pointed at him. They both had huge smiled spread across their faces.

"Don't move" Shouted Annabeth

The minotaur growled looking irritated.

"Why are you here?" Chiron asked fiercely, taking the lead.

The minotaur sighed letting out a huge cloud of grey smoke from his nostrils.

"Be warned!" He shouted "This is not the last of me! My master is planning to attack and there is nothing you can do about it!" He snarled and retreated into the forest, knocking down a couple of trees along the way.

Everyone just stood still in shock.

"Thats it?" Asked Percy in confusion.

"He just left!" Said Annabeth doubtfully, still holding her dagger tight, incase the minotaur came up from behind her.

Then something the minotaur said struck me. _"My master is planning to attack and there is nothing you can do about it!"_ I suddenly felt quite faint and my face became powdery white. My dream! This must have something to do with the Minotaur's attack!

And then everything went black...

**Thanks for reading! What do you think the minotaur meant? Who is this mysterious boy that keeps popping up to save Keira!? If you want to know please review and I will keep writing :)**


End file.
